burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nasty Gal
| num_employees = 110 est. (2012) | industry = Apparel | products = Apparel, Accessories | net_income = US $24 million (2011) | operating profit = | homepage = NastyGal.com }} Nasty Gal è un online retailer americano che si specializza in abiti di moda, scarpe, e accessori per giovani donne. The company has more than 550,000 customers in over 60 countries. Founded by Sophia Amoruso in 2006, Nasty Gal was named “Fastest Growing Retailer” in 2012 by INC Magazine. Nasty Gal is based in Los Angeles. History Sophia Amoruso launched an ebay store in San Francisco selling old pieces of clothing. The store was named Nasty Gal Vintage, with the name being inspired by Betty Davis,"Nasty Gal clothing company — as red-hot as its founder's lipstick", LA Times, August 26, 2012 ex-wife of Miles Davis. On its website, the company calls Davis "the patron saint of badass women ... complete with lamé platform thigh-high boots." The eBay store sold vintage fashion that Amoruso would source at secondhand stores; one such find, a Chanel jacket she purchased at a Salvation Army Store for $8, she sold for more than $1,000. As part of the process of founding Nasty Gal, Amoruso was initially handling everything from buying merchandise to photographing the pieces and writing the products' descriptions.1 Amoruso primarily used MySpace to communicate with her fans and by 2007, had built up a following of 60,000 friends on that platform. In June 2008, Amoruso moved Nasty Gal Vintage off of eBay and onto its own destination site, www.nastygal.com. Nasty Gal’s first hire was through Craigslist of Christina Ferruci; Ferruci still functions as Nasty Gal’s Buying Director more than 5 years later. In 2009, Nasty Gal moved into its first warehouse space in Berkeley, CA; the company’s growth drove its next move shortly afterwards to a 7,500 sq. ft warehouse in Emeryville, CA. Amoruso has emphasized in interviews the importance of social media to Nasty Gal’s growth. In 2010, Nasty Gal moved its headquarters to Los Angeles, CA. In 2012, the company joined the Index Portfolio with a $9 million series A investment in early 2012, followed by a $40 million series B round of funding in August 2012."Fashion Phenom Nasty Gal Raises $40 Million", Forbes, August 26, 2012 The company has grown profitably with no debt."Badass LA Fashion Site Nasty Gal Picks Up A Badass $40M From Index Ventures For World Domination", The Crunch, August 26, 2012 By 2012, the online retailer was employing approximately 110 people and had opened an additional distribution center in Shepherdsville, Kentucky, while its 2011 revenue reached $24 million, marking a 11,200% three-year growth rate."From eBay Store to a $24 million Business", Inc., April 16, 2012 In late 2012, Sarah Wilkinson from ASOS joined Nasty Gal as the company’s Vice President of Design. In October 2013, Business Insider named Sophia Amoruso the sexiest CEO alive.« Sophia Amoruso, the Sexiest CEO Alive according to Business Insider », Kasia Opydo, Le Journal International, 20 octobre 2013 Customers The profile of the targeted buyer, as defined by Amoruso herself, is a woman who is in her late teens or early-mid twenties and super body-confident. She knows how to dress for her shape and isn’t afraid of wearing makeup and short skirts and being sexy. She’s into fashion but her taste doesn’t just apply to what she wears: It applies to food, interior design, and travel. She wants to have awesome experiences and be the best-dressed girl around — without spending an arm and a leg. Original collections Nasty Gal’s original label launched in 2012 and consists of limited-edition styles. In September 2012, Nasty Gal debuted its first Nasty Gal Fall/Winter 2012 Collection – Weird Science- during New York Fashion Week. Since then, the company has continued to launch various collections timed to major fashion seasons throughout the year. In addition, Nasty Gal launched its first-ever footwear collection, Shoe Cult by Nasty Gal, in August 2013. Espansione nell'editoria In 2012, Nasty Gal released the first issue of what was planned to be a semiannual "lifestyle magazine", titled Super Nasty, which featured spreads on "fashion, music and culture," and was included free in customers' orders. Amoruso functioned as an editor-in-chief. Contributors and photographers for the magazine's first issue include Terry Richardson, Hugh Lippe, Jeff Hahn, Alexandra Richards, Syd tha Kyd, Langley Hemingway, and Girls writer Lesley Arfin."Lesley Arfin", IMDB The second issue of Super Nasty was issued in Spring 2013 and featured Kesh, model Sidney Williams, Io Echo, Haley Wollens, Phoebe Collings-James, Charli XCX, and Akiko Matsuura. Note Collegamenti esterni * Nasty Gal * Sophia Amoruso interview to HypeBeast, May 30, 2012 Fonti Categoria:Negozi di accessori Categoria:Biancheria usata Categoria:Commercio al dettaglio Categoria:Grandi firme Categoria:Negozi online Categoria:Vestiti usati Categoria:Vintage